Entre deux époques
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Harold, 18 ans, manque de se faire tuer. Ailleurs dans une autre époque, une jeune fille de 18 se fait tuer dans un accident de voiture. Mais, quand elle se réveille, elle est dans une prison avec, à ses côtés, le garçons de ses rêves. Mais que fait-elle ici ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Bienvenue ici ma nouvelle fiction *hum* j'espère que vous allez aimez !**

* * *

~Rive du dragon~

Ce combat était difficile. Des flèches ainsi que des jets de flammes remplissait le ciel. Krokmou était à terre, Harold se battait contre Viggo. Il s'échappa et courut jusqu'à Krokmou. Il éloigna les trappeur et détacha les cordes enrouler autour de Krokmou. Il entendit Astrid crier.

«Harold! »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit que la flèches lorsqu'elle le transperça. Il cracha du sang et s'effondra par terre.

* * *

~A notre époque~

Un réveil sonna, énervant sa propriétaire. Elle l'éteignit et grogna avant de se lever. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit dé ''petit-déjeuner'', elle ne buvait qu'un simple verre de jus d'orange et prenait un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle mangerais dans son car puisqu'elle a une heure de car.

Elle repartis ensuite dans sa chambre, s'habiller. Elle enfila un jean bleu foncé, un débardeur noir et une veste lui arrivant en dessous les fesses. Elle mit ses converse et alla finir de se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Elle se fit une petite natte avec quelques mèches sur le coté et sourit.

« J'adore cette natte, je me prends toujours pour une viking avec, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Elle sortit et alla préparer son sac. Elle récupéra son téléphone et son collier avec le symbole de chef de la tribut Hooligans, les Beurkians dans Dragons. Elle est véritable fan, bien que ses parents et amis désapprouvent ça. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe et quitta la maison.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à son arrêt de bus, sans tomber pour une fois. Elle s'engagea sur la voie, mais une voiture arriva a toute vitesse et ne put freiner du au verglas sur le sol. La voiture frappa la jeune fille avec une force incroyable, la projetant beaucoup plus loin. Elle dernière chose qu'elle vu fut alors sa coque de téléphone avec Harold et Krokmou. Elle émit son dernier souffle alors que sa meilleur amie arriva à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Envoyez moi des commentaires, des mails. Tous sont accepté pour pouvoir m'aider !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **Pour la taille des chapitres je m'excuse ! Mais je préfère commencer petit pour continuer à augmenter avec le nombre de chapitre ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les bugs sur le chapitre. J'ai pas utiliser le même logiciel que d'habitude donc voila ...**

* * *

Harold gémit et se releva lentement. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et son ventre le fessait souffrir horriblement. Il regarda autour

de lui, remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre à la rive du dragon. Son regard se posa sur la personne à coté de lui. Il ne la

connaissait pas, mais il reconnu le symbole sur son pendentif. C'était le symbole des chefs de Beurk. Il fronça les sourcils, il tendit sa

main vers le pendentif mais il entendit quelqu'un tousser. Il arrêta son mouvement et tourna sa tête vers la grille - qu'il venait

seulement de voir.

Harold, dit un homme. Heureux de voir que tu es encore en vie.

-Viggo ...

-Et oui. Au cas ou te poserais la question, tu es sur l'un de mes navires.

-...

-Qu'y à t'il ?

-Ou est Krokmou ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas attraper. Nous n'avons pus attraper que toi et cette fille.

-Qui est elle ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Pourtant son corps se trouvait près du tien ...

-Près du mien ?

-Oui, il regarda la jeune fille. Lorsque la flèches ta toucher et que tu t'es effondrer, le furie nocturne à tirer un coup plasma pour nous

empêcher d'avancer. Et quand la fumer est partis, elle était allongé sur le sol avec ses habits étrange.

-...

Harold ne répondis pas et regarda le corps à coté de lui. Maintenant que Viggo lui avait fait remarquer, elle portait des vêtements

étrange. Un pantalon étrange, tout comme son haut. Et des chaussures bizarre. Viggo sourit et partis sans rien dire de plus. Harold se

laissa retomber sur le sol - tout du moins la partie haute de son corps, comme il ne c'était pas lever. Un gémissement le fit se relever. La

jeune fille bougeait, puis se stoppa, alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand. Harold vit alors une grande détresse

traverser les yeux de la personne. Il la vit crisper sa bouche, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle haletait, semblant souffrir le martyr.

Harold posa sa main sur son bras. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Les yeux écarquiller de surprise en le voyant. Il ne comprit pas. Alors

qu'il allait lui parler, les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Merci :)**

 **lovelylove2016 : Tu verras bien ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 3 !**

 **Attention, question importante. Je voudrais que vous proposiez un prénom pour mon OC ( j'avais Hemma qui signifie : porteuse de masque) et si elle peut comprendre Harold et les autres ou si a la place elle peut comprendre les dragons ou les deux.**

 **Je veux votre avis !**

* * *

J'ouvris mes yeux, la douleur me brûlant tout le corps. Je regardait autour de moi, respirant rapidement. J'essaya de me relever mais je ne put,

la douleur était insupportable. J'entendis un bruit, me surprenant. Je tourna la tête, personne. J'avais sûrement rêver. Commet Harold pourrait

il être ici ? Moi même je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arriver ici …

Soudainement, des images arrivèrent dans ma tête, me donnant un horrible mal de crane. J'émis un grognement rauque. Je n'arrivais pas à

parler. Je ne savais que faire. Si j'avais eu un accident. Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas à l'hôpital. A la place j'étaie _ici._ Je ne sais même pas où es

 _ici_. Je pris une grande respiration et m'appuyas sur les avant bras, je retint un hurlement de douleur. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je

tourna mon regard autour de moi, j'étaie dans un endroit sombre mais pas humide, je grogna, en m'étant mon bras sur une écharde. _Une_

 _écharde ?!_ Je me concentra du mieux que je pus et remarqua les mouvements d'un bateau qui se balance. _Un bateau ?! Je comprends pas. Qu'es_

 _ce que je ficherais sur un bateau en bois en plus. Et puis … j'ai vus Harold enfin je pense. Non je délire c'est tout._

Quelque chose tapa de l'autre coté d'un mur, suivis d'un grognement et de petits cris de dragon. _Dragon ?! Mais ils n'existent plus depuis_

 _longtemps._ Je me redressa du mieux que je pus. Tout du moins la partie haute de mon cors, je ne sais pas si la partie basse ''marche'' encore...

J'avançais lentement, devant traîner mon corps avec la faible force – et la douleur- contenus dans mes bras. Je tendis ma main vainement, rien

n'était devant moi. J'émis un soupir mais continua malgré tout. Je me cogna contre quelque chose de froid. Touchant, je remarquais que c'était

des barreaux. _Qu'es-ce-que ?!_ Je fronça les sourcils. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et je me dépêcha de reculer, enfin du mieux que je peux. De

la lumière arriva enfin, et je pus confirmé que j'étaie dans un bateau. Je retint un crie quand je vis un dragon, un dragon vipère pour être

précis attacher devant moi. Je fronça les sourcils. _Comment peuvent-ils faire ça à des dragons ?!_ J'entends des gens parler, puis la grille s'ouvre

et quelqu'un est pousser dans la cage. J'écarquille les yeux.

Je l'observa, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Devant moi se tenait Harold Haddock, le _Harold Haddock_ de _Dragons, cavalier de berk,_

 _défendeur de berk et au delà de la rive !_ Il m'observa, semblent mal à l'aise puis se baissa à ma hauteur avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

« Tu me comprends ? »

* * *

Enjoy ! J'attend votre réponse !


End file.
